


Very Good Bad Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Size Difference, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dokuga wants to fit into Kai like novelty salt and pepper shakers, like two elephants holding trunks: perfect lovers. Kai wants to fit into Dokuga like a meat hook in a carcass, a fish hook to the eye: to clamp onto with vice-like jaws and to twist and roll until all that's left are bite size pieces.
Relationships: Dokuga/Kai (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Very Good Bad Thing

_"Meet me in your apartment."_

The best part about Dokuga is that he's deeply, madly in love with him and will do anything he asks. The second best thing is that Dokuga has a very cute face and a very attractive body, something that Kai has been dying to play with.

Dokuga is already seated on his bed, just a pair of briefs away from being naked, when Kai gets there. He looks up, looks at the box tucked under Kai's arm, and flips his face down and inhales deeply. His face is flush. He's nervous, his hands closed into tight fits on his lap.

He's been waiting for this night and it amuses Kai to see his nerves so clear.

He doesn't need to say anything, also a great quality that Dokuga possesses, and instead he throws the box onto the bed and sets to taking his shirt off. Throwing his jacket and shirt aside, he watches him. He feels giant compared to him, so small and meek under him, especially seated on the bed as Kai stands.

He thinks that Dokuga won't be so quiet soon.

"Open it," he orders and Dokuga complies with a nod, shifting himself to open it up and look inside.

He inhales, not so sharp but noticeable even so in the quiet of the private room, before he lifts his head to look up at him. His big, refracted eyes look questioning, nervous, excited even, and it makes Kai smile.

He steps up to him, unbuckling his belt and undoing the top button of his pants. Dokuga watches his hands intently and Kai reaches to grip his chin, turning his head upwards to look at him again. "You want this, don't you?"

He slides a hand down and rests his thumb under his jaw, up against his jugular. He can feel Dokuga's heart hammer, his face burning brighter than it had before.

"Answer me." Kai pushes as Dokuga stares.

He opens his mouth, closes it, keeps staring at him, before he whispers, "I want this."

He ruffles his hair and reaches for the box, pulling out the rubber ball gag that's inside. He hands it to him, watching with a smile he can't contain at the way Dokuga fumbles with it. He looks up at him with panic.

"Go on." He doesn't have to repeat himself for Dokuga to understand and he holds the piece almost gently, delicately, before he opens his mouth slowly and places it between his teeth. Kai feels something stirring inside him, his guts feeling hot and mixed at the way Dokuga's face shifts from unsure and shy to embarrassed.

He sits there with the piece in his mouth for a moment that almost stretches into two before he moves shaking hands to tighten the straps around his head. As he fumbles, Kai's amusement grows to irritation as he takes too long and he leans over to do it for him. Dokuga breathes heavy through his nose, almost panting, and he places his hands over his lap, crossing his ankles together.

Kai thinks he has his cute moments and this is one of them.

He wrenches one of his arms away and looks at the small bulge forming in his briefs. Kai 'tsks' him. He tightens his grip on his wrist until Dokuga whines softly under him. He shifts and orders Dokuga onto his back which he does without question, his thighs taut with apprehension.

Kai lets go, "Take those off," he says as he turns around and does the same himself, pulling his pants and underwear down and off in one go. He squeezes the base of his cock, feeling the start to an erection, and precedes to rub. He jerks himself off for a moment, not looking at Dokuga, but he can hear the way the man's breath shudders and the sound of cloth sliding down his legs.

He turns back, harder now, and he looks down at the lying figure. His knees are drawn up, his briefs still around his feet, and he jumps at little as Kai looks him up and down. He quickly drops his feet past the edge of his bed and Kai watches him tightly grip his bedding as his dick is fully exposed to him.

He plants a knee against the bed and leans over Dokuga, placing a hand firmly against his bare thigh. He squeezes, tapping a finger, and he stares. Down and down and down, into his eyes, across his chest and pink nipples, down to his flush cock. He slides his hand up and strokes him, watching his face twitch into an erotic clench, his eyes squeezing tight, his mouth wettening as he moans into the gag.

Kai smirks and jerks him off. 

Dokuga's hands jerk down, freezing against his stomach. His eyes are open again, hazy and soft and pleading. He mumbles something that sounds close to "boss" in that whining tone he sometimes uses and Kai's lips tighten.

He pulls away, Dokuga's body still hard and tense, and he pulls from the box a large coil of rope. He places a firm hand on his ankle and lifts his leg up, shifting his hips around so that they're angled up. He takes the rope and ignores the way Dokuga whimpers and ties his ankle to his wrist. He repeats the same with the other and looks down at the way Dokuga's whole ass and groin are lifted up and exposed to him.

He shifts himself around, trying to grow comfortable, but Kai can tell he's having trouble. His eyes are half-lidded and pointed away from him, ashamed to be in such a compromising position.

Kai inhales deeply, feeling something inside him stir. He feels drunk off the way Dokuga shifts his hips around, his dick pressed against his stomach. He reaches and grabs his ass, enjoying the way it feels and the way Dokuga pants against his touch.

The smaller man whines sharply, whimpering his name again. He's drooling hard into the gag, it dripping past his lips and down his cheek and neck. Kai enjoys the way he pushes his head away from him and against the bed, trying to prevent his dangerous spit from getting near him.

It amuses him greatly.

He slaps his ass and smirks at the way Dokuga gasps.

He pulls a bottle of lube from the box, the last item inside, and he squeezes some out onto Dokuga's body, using his open hand to spread it across his exposed ass. He immediately slips a finger inside, smearing the sticky, slick substance as deep as he can.

Dokuga cries out, whimpering and straining against the ropes he's tied with. He wriggles his ass, only encouraging Kai deeper inside of him, and Kai takes it as a sign to continue.

He pulls it out slowly before pushing his finger back in, fucking his softly and slowly. He eases a second in after a second and enjoys the way his body really struggles against it, already too big for him.

Kai presses his fingertips against the soft walls inside and prodes for a sweet spot, taking a moment to explore before he's rewarded with Dokuga's body jerking suddenly. Dokuga cries out, his thighs squeezing together as Kai strokes his prostate.

He didn't realize he was so sensitive!

He leans into him, fucking him and stroking and spreading his fingers inside of him, working the tight ring of muscle to relax and accept more of him. As Dokuga gets worked more and more, Kai pulls out and puts three inside.

He doesn't think three fingers will be enough prep, not for his size, but he accepts it because Kai really hates having to prep and his dick longs to be inside of him. He pulls out, taking the bottle and spreading the lube across the bare planes of his cock.

He squeezes Dokuga's thighs and aligns himself, pushing the head of his dick against his hole. He eases himself in, relishing the absolute tightness of Dokuga's body.

He moans, warm and wet. He opens his eyes, looking up at Kai. They're wide and watery, his whole body tense with the way Kai pushes in deeper and deeper. 

It's a tight fit— so damn tight— and the wider circumference of his dick struggles to fit. He doesn't relent, pushing and using his hand to help himself inside and Dokuga lets out some of the best sounds he's made so far that night. 

They're erotic: warm and deep and animalistic. His face is contorted in this mask of pain and pleasure and Kai feels his cock throb at it. He wants to see Dokuga like this all the time, his face so small and twisted. He wants to see Dokuga under him more, wants to see him cry out more, to watch him flinch and moan and beg and scream.

He can feel his heart throb, pounding hard, vicious, and he finds himself sliding in deeper and dragging Dokuga's form against his own. His cock slots inside, definitely too big for his body and he can tell that Dokuga is barely hanging out with the way he's starting to throw his head back, the sounds he makes and the sweat that forms on his body. He trembles and precum drips onto his lean stomach.

Kai reaches down, pressing a firm hand against his pelvis and feels himself inside Dokuga's thin body. He can feel the mass of his cock and can't stop a growl from escaping him as he presses his hand into him harder, feeling the pressure against his cock. He moves his hand, grips his tilted hips at the edge where his thighs are aligned, and ruts into him. Barely pulling out, barely pushing back in, but it's good— amazing— and the edges of his vision crinkle with static as a sharp punch of pleasure hits him, almost winding him.

Dokuga cries into the gag again, his back arching hard as he cums across his stomach. It's a lot and Kai enjoys that Dokuga hasn't gotten off like this in a long time. Maybe ever. It makes him grin and he moves his hips, thrusting into and out of him with a crescendoing pace. He leans into him, his body heavy against Dokuga, and he leans his face into his.

Dokuga thrashes his head away, eyes big and scared.

It's cute how scared he is to harm him. As if he could, Kai muses.

"You're mine," Kai speaks, their eyes connected. He feels like a spear inside him, piercing through his eyes and into his heart. He moves a hand and holds onto Dokuga's hair, so close, so soft, so small under him. "You belong to me."

His eyes reflect the dingy light of his little studio apartment, shifting as his eyes flicker across his face. His face is still flush and now wet with sweat, his chest heaving heavily under Kai's as he struggles to settle down from his orgasm still.

"Say it." Kai orders him and watches, amused, as Dokuga looks up at him pleadingly, "Say who your master is."

Dokuga's lips shift around his gag but the only noise that comes out from behind the rubber ball is a wet, humming sort of garble. Kai can hear it well, though... music to his ears. "You are!" Dokuga says under him, his cum covering both of their stomachs now, his body housing Kai's cock. "I belong to you!"

Kai gets off him, arching his back and feels the way Dokuga shivers around him. He exhales sharply, gritting his teeth as he starts to fuck him again. He drives himself closer and closer, as deep as he can get.

Dokuga whimpers with every pull out and flinches with every thrust in, his eyes intently focused on Kai's face. 

As Kai focuses less on the man under him and more on the feeling that shoots through him, he shudders. His body tingles as he drives closer to orgasm, his hands aching hard with the way he holds onto Dokuga's body. He drives in as hard as he can, feeling his toes tingle, his head swim, his body tense.

He cums hard, filling Dokuga up. His cock aches with each pump, sharp exhales leaving him as he bottoms out into him. Kai growls, pressing his big hand against his stomach to feel himself inside him again.

Dokuga moans into the gag, his eyes finally losing focus on Kai's face and he arches his back again, cumming for a second time onto Kai's hand and his own stomach. He shakes so hard that Kai wonders if he's orgasming to death but he slowly settles down, his hands held into tight fists.

Kai breathes hard, inhaling and exhaling desperately, his body starting to settle as well. He looks down at him, the way his body is tied to display everything to him. He looks at the sweet flush of his face and the way his lips are plump and wet around the gag. Kai enjoys the way his wrists and ankles look raw from movement under the rope.

He's the perfect little toy and he's excited to play more with him in the future.


End file.
